


Hiding

by AStupidUserName420



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, French Revolution RPF, Renaissance RPF
Genre: All of the historical figures, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, the one no one wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStupidUserName420/pseuds/AStupidUserName420
Summary: What exactly connects a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin? Hogwarts is going to find out.





	Hiding

A/N: Before anyone yells at me about the houses I picked, consider this: Chill. 1000 points to whoever can catch every refence/cameo. Now including all the HFs I’d promised previously. And yes, once again with the impossible OT3. Feel free to yell at me about _that_ in the comments. Is this schlock? Yes but it’s cute schlock.

 

Nico didn’t make a habit to look through his friend’s belongings. It was rude and a breach of trust. However, occasionally it was necessary, like if Leonardo left his notebook lying in the library and Nico happened to glance at it then that wasn’t really his fault, was it?

Nico was just finishing up research for a transfiguration essay and happened to look over at one of the window alcoves that lined Hogwarts library, the sun still just barely coming through the blustery October evening. Even at a distance he could recognize the tattered red leather sketchbook as Leonardo’s. For an instant, he was puzzled as to what could have distracted Leonardo to the point of forgetting the treasured item, but then he considered Leonardo, and retracted the previous line of thought. He collected the sketchbook and left the library. He’d give it to Leonardo at dinner.

Walking back to the Slytherin common room, Nico flipped though the book. Leonardo wasn’t shy with letting others watch him draw, proud of his own talent. As he looked through the moving sketches of an egg transforming into a proud white rose, Nico could see why.

Partially through the notebook however, was something that brought the eldest Machiavelli son to a halt. He stared at the sketch of fifth year Louis Antoine Saint-Just on his broom and thought ‘Shit.’ This was clearly more personal than he was meant to see.

He flipped through another few pages, and his heartbeat eased. It looked like Leonardo had been planning a portrait of the boy, since they were all in similar poses and Saint-Just had the same half-lidded and dreamy look in all of them.

Then he saw the sketch of sixth year Ravenclaw Maximilien Robespierre. The boy seemed to be looking down and intensely concentrating, mouth pursed. His glasses seemed to be slipping slightly and Nico watched as he absent-mindedly pushed them up again.

Other pages followed of Robespierre, then suddenly back to Saint-Just. He flipped to the very back of the sketch book to look at the last pages and nearly dropped it.

Saint-Just and Robespierre; kissing.

Graphite fingers in carefully shaded hair, noses brushing and foreheads nearly pressed together with the closeness of the embrace. Around the moving portrait, Leonardo had rather immaturely doodled little hearts that popped into stars and rained down the page.

Nico was so absorbed in studying the sketch that as he turned a corner, he nearly ran headlong into someone.

Startled, he dropped the sketchbook.

“Ah! There it is!” Leonardo bent down and grabbed the sketchbook. He looked at Nico and smiled. “I was just about to start looking for that, Nico. How lucky.”

Nico studied Leonardo. Every pour seemed to drip with earnestness, without a hair out of place.

“You’re welcome. It was in the library.”

Leonardo grinned sheepishly. “I must have left it there when I was done studying for divination.”

“Why are you looking for it down here, then?” Nico asked.

“A Gryffindor can’t visit his Slytherin friends?” Leonardo adopted a look of innocence. Despite himself, Nico smiled.

“You could walk into any of the houses and no one would be surprised,” Nico admitted. Leonardo bowed, then clapped Nico on the shoulders.

“You are a prince among men, Niccolo Machiavelli. I need to get Arithmacy, but I’ll see you at dueling club tonight, si?”

“Of course, where would I be without my partner?”

Leonardo beamed at him, and darted off back down the hallway.

Nico looked after him, mind still replaying the kissing sketch.

What did it mean?

Over the next few days, Nico quietly observed Leonardo, Robespierre, and Saint-Just. It seemed at first glance all three led different lives, from Leonardo being the school’s golden boy, Robespierre’s mousey and quiet habits, and Saint-Just’s seemingly cold attitude towards the rest of the school, however the closer Nico observed the more obvious it became.

Leonardo’s talents at basically everything and charm gave him certain privileges that not even the Head Boy and Girl (John Adams and Abigail Smith respectively) enjoyed. For one, despite being a Gryffindor Leonardo didn’t seem to notice or really care about houses. He was just as likely to sit at Hufflepuff as he was to sit at Slytherin, and with him came a small group of admirers who would watch him as he drew with one hand, ate with the other and explained what he was drawing in between bites.

Nico noticed however, that on some days Leonardo didn’t show up for meals, at all. And as he observed on these days usually neither would Robespierre or Saint-Just. At first Nico tried to write it off as a coincident, until he was up late in the common room and Saint-Just came walking in at two in morning. It was on one of the evenings where Leonardo had not been at dinner.

At first it didn’t seem that Saint-Just had noticed that there was anyone else there, and Nico stayed quiet, watching him cross the room. However at the foot of the tunnel that led down into the boys dorms, Saint-Just stopped and slowly turned to face Nico. For a long moment, they stared at each other and didn’t say anything.

“You’ve been watching me,” Saint-Just said.

Caught, Nico simply replied “Yes, I have.”

Saint-Just’s blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim green light that came from colored lamps.

“Do you have any objections?” The younger boy asked suddenly. Nico noticed him slowly slipping a hand into his pocket and knew he was going for his wand. He closed his books and steepled his fingers in front of his face.

“Frankly, I don’t know what to think,” Nico admitted. “I was caught off guard by this revelation. However, I’ve maintained that if it doesn’t affect myself or society at large, I don’t have a reason to object.”

Saint-Just dropped his defensive stance, ever so slightly. He studied Nico for a moment more before nodding and turning to go.

“I’d recommend a degree of caution, however,” Nico called after him. “Tell Leonardo to stop leaving his sketchbook about.”

XXXX      

“Where on earth do you think he goes?” Oscar asked, watching Maximilien check the time, close his books and carefully gather them before leaving the common room.

“Who cares what Thing does?” Bill said, frowning over his notes. “Do you remember what goes into the draught of Deadly Premonition?

“Newt eyes, frog toes, bat wool and dog tongue. You crush red seeds and add them last.” Oscar said, absentmindedly. “Also, don’t call Max ‘Thing’.”

“Why? Is Camille around?”

Oscar shot the other boy a deeply unimpressed look. “You know he’s not.”

William grinned. “Oh right, he’s up in the girl’s dorms with the fair Lucile.”

“So crude. Have you and Sade been hanging out again?”

“I don’t need Sade to tell me that the two of them are-“

“Hello Lucile!” Oscar said brightly. Bill paled dramatically before whipping around to see only empty air. He glared at Oscar.

“That’s not clever, Wilde.”

“What’s not clever?” Camille Desmoulins sat on the couch next to Oscar. “Every line out of Oz’s mouth is quotable, you know that Billy.”

Bill sullenly closed his mouth, stuck. Camille leaned over to peer at Oscar’s papers. He snorted. “That’s not even homework, or are fairytales part of Muggle Studies now?”

 Oscar moved the notebook away from Camille. “I’ll have you know it very could be.”

Camille rolled his eyes. “Sure, right Oz. Have either of you seen Maxime?”

Billy opened his mouth to respond, but before he could get the words out Oscar cut him off.

“No, actually we haven’t. Good luck looking for him though.”

For a moment, Camille looked dejected, flippant mask slipping away. “I don’t get it, he keeps disappearing.”

Camille slopped away and Billy shot him a look.

Oscar shrugged. “Whatever Maximilien is doing he clearly doesn’t want to be caught. Who am I to stand in the way of a little mischief?”

XXXX

Oscar was silently creeping back to the Ravenclaw tower far after midnight, after a little rendezvous with Bosie. The castle after dark was utterly silent, hardly the creak of a suit of armor echoed in the hallways.

Oscar was just rounding the corridor that led to the tower when whispers stopped him. He stepped back a half a step around the corner and let the shadows envelope him.

“Be careful going back, someone told me that Adams has been extending his patrols till very late.”

That was Maximilien’s voice. Oscar smirked slightly. ‘ _So this is what Maximilien has been sneaking out to do, what everyone sneaks out to do._ ’

“You as well, love.”

Oscar pressed a hand to his mouth, stunned. That was Leonardo, the Golden Gryffindor’s voice. _He_ was who Max was sneaking out to see?

“We’ll take the long way around the Muggle Studies hallway, I don’t think Adams even knows where that one is.”

Oscar stiffened against the wall. That was clearly a third voice. It was faintly familiar, and he knew he’d heard it before but he couldn’t place it. Oscar listened closely as Maximilien spoke again.

“He might not but Abby takes it, so _be careful_.”

“He worries so much,” Leonardo said fondly, and Oscar’s chest tightened.

“Oui, we’ll cause him an early death,” the third voice said.

There was silence for a long moment, and Oscar took a deep breath before very slowly peeking around the wall.

Leonardo and Maximilien seemed very occupied, soundlessly kissing and half hidden in the shadows. Next to them was Antoine Saint-Just.

Oscar watched open mouthed as Leonardo pressed a last fond kiss to Maximilien’s cheek before he stood back and Saint-Just wrapped his arms around Max and kissed him. After a moment, they separated, staring into the other’s eyes and Leonardo gently touched Saint-Just’s arm.

“We need to go,” he reminded him quietly. Saint-Just nodded and the two slipped off down the hallway. Maximilien watched them go, his normally hard expression melting into something very soft, and rather sad.

Oscar took a deep breath and tip toed back down the hallway a few steps. Making his tread louder that he normally would, he pretended to walk back up the corridor to the Ravenclaw Tower.

By the time he rounded the corner, Maximilien was gone.

XXXX

“Did you ever figure it out?”

“Hmmm?” Oscar was bent over his latest fairytale, wanting to try and finish the first draft before he needed to share it with the other Victorias at the writing club.

“Figure out where Thing goes.” Billy gestured with his chin to where Maximilien was bent over his books.

“Oh that. No. I suppose it doesn’t really matter,” Oscar said, as offhandedly as he could.

Billy shrugged. “You seemed pretty curious about it.”

“And my curiosity has been satisfied by the conclusion,”

“Which is?”

“It’s a mystery. That’s as good an answer as I could possibly want.” Oscar smiled at him. William rolled his eyes.

“God help me should I ever really understand what goes on in your mind, Wilde.”

“And heaven help me should you ever figure it out, Shakespeare.”

XXXX

“Ready for the game next week, Saint-Just?” Lewis called over field.

“Don’t do it Meri,” Clark hissed to him.

“No, keep it up. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a snake fly,” Hamilton skipped ahead of them and then spun on his heel to walk ahead of them. “Are you going to show us how it’s done, Madison?”

The Slytherin seeker visibly rolled his eyes and kept walking. However Saint-Just stopped and was staring at the Gryffindor team with his cold blue eyes.

“At least you’re more graceful in the air then you are on the ground, Hamilton. And you Lafayette,” he called out. Hamilton, stopped and with a thunderous look started toward the other side of the field. Clark caught him around the wrist before the other boy could go for his wand.

“You really do not want to do that, look,” Clark raised his eyes to the stadium seats. Lewis and Hamilton looked up as well.

Abigail Smith waved at them from the Gryffindor seats, smiling coyly.

“She would love to dock you about 50 points if you even take your wand out, so I recommend you. Leave. It,” Clark hissed.

Hamilton’s eyes darted back and forth for a moment before with a growl he broke Clark’s hold. Head down and shoulders up he quickly strode off the field.

Lewis looked back at Saint-Just, who smirked and bowed his head, curtly.

“Don’t worry,” Clark clapped him on the back, “I hate him too.”

XXXXX

It was that night in front of the fireplace that Clark looked up and said with perfect sincerity, “I forgot my god damn gloves in the changing rooms.”

Lewis looked up and grinned at him. He threw down the quill on top of his essay.

“That sounds like a mission that we can take tonight.”

It was past curfew but it hardly mattered to the two seventh years, who had nearly made their career in studying the boundaries of the castle. Soon they were hurrying across the green to the field.

“Ugh, I’m tired of the winters in England,” Lewis muttered, stamping his feet as Clark got the door to the changing room open.

“Last one, then back to Virginia.” Clark smiled, and Lewis ignored how his heart flipped over in his chest.

“And you? Back home as well?”

Clark darted into the room and Lewis sighed, staring around the darkened field. A light on the other side caught his eye.

There was lamp or a candle flickering inside of the Slytherin changing rooms.

“Look,” he hissed to Clark when he emerged. “Someone is in there.”

They looked at each other and nearly as one dropped into a crouch to hurry across the grass.

“Oh please, oh please, let it be Napoleon,” Clark whispered.

The door was slightly ajar and Clark and Lewis crouched down next to it. Even over the wind voices could be heard.

“Moonlit picnic? I always knew you were a romantic.”

Clark frowned at Lewis. “Who is that?” Lewis shrugged.

“One of us has to be.”

Clark grinned. “Saint-Just!”

“Ah but you are the one who write us poetry, Maxime. I believe you are the romantic.”

Stunned, Clark turned to Lewis.

“Leonardo?”

Lewis nodded, then gestured to the door. Clark leaned back and Lewis slowly peeked around it.

XXXX

Out of breath both boys stumbled back into the common room.

“Wh-what was it? Why did you run out of there like was something chasing you?” Clark demanded.

Lewis was still panting as he explained the scene. “It was the three of them, and I think they must have taken food from the kitchens because it looked like they’d been there for a while. But it was Saint-Just, Leonardo and that Ravenclaw sixth year, Robespierre. He was leaning on Saint-Just, basically just laying on him and Leonardo was drawing it and,” here Lewis paused and blushed. Clark pushed him on the shoulder.

“Go on!”

“And none of them was wearing anything,” Lewis muttered. Clark starred at him, open mouthed before he started laughing.

“Oh my- wait until Jefferson hears about this!”

Lewis took him by the arm, shaking him slightly.

“We can never tell anyone what we saw, alright? Not Jefferson, not Hamilton, no one,” he said fiercely.

“What- why not?”

Lewis let go of him, turning away. “It’s none of our business. We shouldn’t have seen it.”

It was silent between the two of them. The fire popped and crackled in the grate.

“You were the one who wanted to see who was in there,” Clark said gently.

“Well I regret it.”

“Why?” Clark walked around to sit on one of the couches in front of the fire. Lewis kept his back to him, staring into the flames. “Meriwether, why?”

“Because,” Lewis laughed bitterly. “Because if it was me, I wouldn’t want people speaking of it.”

Time stretched between them even as Lewis watched the sparks in the fireplace fly up and dissipate in the air.

“Meri, you never said,” Clark said voice nearly lost in the sound of the fire. Lewis jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and looked into William Clark’s eyes.

“I’m not brave like you.”

They were close enough to each other that Lewis could feel the breath of his words on his face.

“You’re the bravest person I know.”

When the kiss came, Lewis forgot anything about whatever Leonardo, Robespierre or Saint-Just was doing, with his world narrowed down to Clark’s warm and soft mouth on his.

XXXXX

It was long after dinner and the castle was asleep.

For the most part.

Antoine found his way into the furthest reaches of the south wing, which had slowly been phased out of use as the magical community in North America and Europe became smaller and smaller. On the fourth floor was where Leonardo had set up his own private ‘workshop’ in his third year after exploring the castle for weeks to find a suitable place.

It was here that Leonardo had started work on Antoine’s portrait in his fourth year, and after hours of conversation, Antoine gradually realized he’d fallen in love with the other student.

Coming to the door, Antoine cast a cautious look over his shoulder, before taking out his wand and tapping the doorknob three times and muttering the spell that only he, Leo and Maxime knew to unlock the door.

Leonardo was in a wingback chair by the fire, sketching away. Antoine took a moment to admire the scene, the warm light from the fire playing upon Leo’s sharp and handsome features. He’d tied his hair back from his face and while Antoine watched he absently rubbed his cheek and left a smudge of black ink on his face.

Nearly silent, Antoine padded over and spotted an open wine bottle and smirked. Somehow every semester Leo managed to sneak some back from Florence. Picking up a spare goblet from a table and finding it clean, he poured himself a small amount.

Leonardo still hadn’t looked up from his drawing, and so Antoine leaned on the back of his chair and brushed a hand over the back of his neck. Leo started and looked up.

“Ah, Antoine, I’m sorry I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind.” He shrugged, craning his head over to look at the sketches. “What are you working on?”

“Nothing of import, just another idea I’ve been playing with.” Leonardo shrugged and took his hand to brush his lips over the backs of his fingers. “You are what I’d much rather study, now.”

Antoine couldn’t help the warmth that bloomed on his face.

“All of your ideas are important, I’ve yet to see one that isn’t brilliant,” he said. Leo smiled glowingly at him and tugged Antoine around the chair to pull him into his lap.

“I expect Maxime will be around soon, he’s probably finishing in the library right about now,” Antoine said softly, draping an arm around Leo’s shoulders.

“Good, I’ve missed him as well. I don’t see enough of either of you and the summer was long without either of you able to write me,” Leonardo breathed against his lips before kissing him.

Antoine’s eyes slipped close, almost of their own violation, as he yielded to the warm lips on his own. Leonardo’s tongue slipped in and moved along his soft palette. He gently bit a soft lip and grinned slightly when Leo groaned.

He ran his hand down to the top of Leonardo’s shirt and slipped it inside to run his thumb over his collar bone. Meanwhile Leo gently combed through his hair, gently tugging and making Antoine even more lightheaded then he was before.

However, before they could go any further there was a tapping at the door, which opened to reveal Maximilien, who looked slightly startled to find them both there.

“I’m sorry if I’m late,” he said dryly. “There was something Wilde wanted to talk to me about, but I told him I had astronomy tutoring tonight and had to go.”

Antoine laughed and gracefully got off Leonardo’s lap. Leo waved his wand and the thick velvet rug which was rolled against the wall, dropped and rolled itself out. He grabbed the wine bottle and two more cups while Antoine grabbed Maxime’s hand to pull him close.

“I can’t believe he bought that, you haven’t required tutoring for anything since you got here,” Antoine purred into his ear, simply to make Maxime shiver.

“Flatterer,” Maxime whispered, before pressing a quick chaste kiss to his lips. Antoine laughed again, and grabbed his hand to pull him over to the rug, where Leonardo had sat down and was pouring the wine.

“None for me, Maximilien?” Leonardo teased. “Shall I too say pretty things about you, like our young friend?”

“You know I don’t want pretty words, Leonardo. Come here,” Maxime reached across to cup Leo’s face and kiss him gently. When Max seemed to try to draw back, Leonardo pressed in closer to deepen the kiss grabbing the back of his neck and keeping him in place.

When Leonardo finally released him, Maxime sat back, face flushed a light pink. Antoine handed him the goblet of wine and leaned back on the rug, long legs extended out in front of him. Leo sighed and sat down next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder.

“What on earth shall I do without the two of you with me next year?” The seventh year ponded aloud, sadly.

Maximilien and Antoine exchanged glances. This was something they had conferred on quite a bit while Leonardo had been at dueling club in the evenings.

“I’ll be seventeen this spring, and able to come see you in Paris,” Maxime offered quietly, sitting down on Leonardo’s other side. He laughed sadly and intertwine his fingers with Max’s.

“I’ll cherish the moments we have all together until then.”

XXXXX

The next day during lunch Maxime and Antoine met under the willows by the lake.

“Do you think we should tell him about our idea?” Antoine asked. Snow had started falling, even though it was still a week off from Halloween. The grass was stiff with frost and a cold wind blew off the lake.

Maxime chewed on a thumb nail. “I know I want to, but have you decided yet? It’ll be hardest for you after all, trying to do both at the same time.”

Antoine nodded decisively. “Yes, I want to. There’s no reason I shouldn’t at least try.” He drew Maximilien close to him. “After all, if we succeed, the three of us wouldn’t be separated again.” He leaned down and spoke against the other’s ear. “Can you imagine, no more sneaking around or meeting up in abandoned classrooms, and broom sheds?” Maxime sighed against him, arms tight.

“We’d be able to wake up together, live in the same space. Go to sleep in the same bed.”

“We would do more than sleep in the same bed,” Antoine promised darkly and nipped at an exposed ear, making him shiver.

“Shush, you’re going to make me indecent and I have class after this.” Maximilien kissed him and Antoine reluctantly let go of him.

“Alright, I’ll see you tonight.”   

“Adieu my dear,” Maxime said and slipped away back towards the castle.

XXXXX

Leonardo hadn’t even gone back to Gryffindor tower to change after dueling, every nerve of his body seeming intent on reminding him: _Only nine months left. Only nine months where you will be able to see them both every day._

He sighed. It hadn’t been his intention to fall in love with the stunningly handsome Slytherin keeper when he’d started his portrait last year, however Leonardo had been helpless to stop it. And after he’d learned that Maxime and Antoine were dating, he’d thought that would settle the matter.

Then he went and fell in love with Maxime, too.

It was typical of his luck that both of them loved him back, even.

Now, facing down his last year at Hogwarts, Leonardo couldn’t help but be afraid. Maximilien had one more year before he graduated, and Antoine had two. What if the separation was too much, what if they decided it would be easier to cut him out, after all they’d picked each other originally and Leonardo had come into it late.

What if they would not love him any more after he was in Italy?

Rationally Leonardo knew that many of his fears verged on the irrational, but couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that settled over him every time he thought about the end of the year. _Only nine months left._

Leonardo sighed as he reached the door to his workshop and tapped the door. It swung open to reveal Maxime and Antoine on the rug in front of the fire. Leonardo smiled lopsidedly at them.

“I was hoping you were both going to be here.”

Antoine smiled, all dark blue eyes and youthful beauty, and patted the rug.

“Sit down Leo, we have a surprise for you.”

Leonardo raised an eyebrow but padded over to his lovers.

Maximilien grabbed his hand to pull him down next to him while Antoine pulled out two letters from under the rug. He handed them to Leonardo.

“What are these?” Leonardo turned them over, and saw the Ministry stamp on both.

“Letters of approval, from the Department of Underage Magic,” Maxime explained. At Leonardo’s bemused look, Maxime and Antoine exchanged glances.

“Approval for me to take the N.E.W.T a year early,” Maxime smiled.

“And so I can take both exams this year as well,” Antoine said.

Leonardo’s breath caught in his throat and his grip tightened around Maximilien’s.

“And why would you do that?” he asked softly.

“You can’t guess?” The fifth year teased, voice soft and affectionate.

“I don’t dare hope,” Leonardo answered, heart racing.

“If we pass,” Maxime started, “We _will_.” Antoine shook his head fiercely.

“If we pass, then we can graduate this year too, Leonardo. We could go with you,” Maximilien brought his hand to his chest, so Leonardo could feel the other boy’s heartbeat.          

Even as his breath caught, Leonardo could feel the large smile starting to split his face.

“You would do that, for me?”

Antoine pressed a kiss to his temple. “Didn’t we say we’d stay loyal? That we’d be together forever?”

Leonardo cupped his face and kissed him softly, then turned to Maxime and did the same.

“Thank you. Thank you both, I’ll make sure neither of you will regret this. I’ll provide for you,” he promised solemnly.

Maxime made a low and amused noise in his throat. “And the stack of apprentice letters from Paris in my drawer is good luck, I suppose?” Leonardo smiled, seemingly unable to stop.

“We’ll spend every day together.”

“You’ll tire of us,” Antoine rolled his eyes. Leonardo shook his head.

“I never could,” he said sincerely.

Maxime fidgeted. “People will ask us why we’re doing this,” he cautioned. “They’ll want to know why we’d go to all this trouble to leave early. What on earth will we say?”

“The truth.” Antoine raised his head proudly. “We are doing this for love. I don’t care what the rest of the school says, let them talk. It won’t change that Leonardo is the most brilliant student it’s ever seen, or that you are the most dedicated.”

“Or that you are the best chaser of the past fifty years,” Maxime, blushing pink, added.

“And the most handsome,” Leonardo declared.

Antoine laid down across their laps with a sigh. “Let’s take an oath. No more hiding. We will be leaving here together, come summer. Then we will have the rest of our lives.”

Maximilien took the hand that was draped over his and kissed it. “No more hiding, I do so solemnly swear.”

Leonardo took Antoine’s other hand. “Together, I promise.”

The youngest smiled up at them, eyes half lidded and dreamy.

“Oui, good. Now come down here and swear on me properly.”         

-FIN

A/N: You know what’s scary? This is the abridged version. All of the backstory and porn is cut out! And it’s still too damn long


End file.
